particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaduridan legislative election, 3599
8 | popular_vote1 = 25,321,789 | percentage1 = 43.2% | swing1 = 2.1% | image2 = | leader2 = Ronald Gates | leader_since2 = 2572 | party2 = Conservative Party of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 140 | seats2 = 144 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 23,836,247 | percentage2 = 40.7% | swing2 = 0.8% | image3 = | leader3 = Constantinou Valenki | leader_since3 = 3594 | party3 = Gaduridan National Congress | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 67 | seats3 = 55 | seat_change3 = 12 | popular_vote3 = 9,379,086 | percentage3 = 16% | swing3 = 2.9% | map_image = Congress3599.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Romano V. Rosso | before_party = Socialist Party (Gaduridos) | after_election = Romano V. Rosso | after_party = Socialist Party (Gaduridos) | color1 = E75480 | color2 = FF0000 | color3 = 000080}} A legislative election took place in Gaduridos in October 3599 to elect the 350 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a presidential system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state and government, the President of the Federal Union. Thus the president is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Following the 3596 general election, the Socialist Party and the Gaduridan National Congress formed a coalition government. The two parties sought to win re-election in 3599, with Socialist leader and incumbent president, Romano V. Rosso, as their ultimate candidate for the presidency. Throughout the past three years, the Conservative Party had been in opposition, and campaigned for a change in government, and for a Conservative president. The election was the fifth election in which the Socialists participated, and the second since former Conservative president Alexander Brown lost his presidency. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 350 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Socialists' The largest party in Gaduridos following the 3596 elections, was the Socialist Party. The Socialists campaigned for the continuation of their coalition government with the Gaduridan National Congress. The Socialist Party espoused social-democracy throughout their election campaing, stressing social justice and environmental protection. As a part of the latter, the PS promised ahead of the election to shut down all nuclear power plants in the country before the end of the next term. The party also promised to tighten regulations in the economy, especially regarding the stock markets and the banks. 'Conservatives' The Conservative Party of Gaduridos had sat in opposition since the 3596 elections, and thus based their campaign on anti-government rhetoric. The party also adhered to traditional conservative values throughout their campaign, arguing for a strengthening of traditional morals. The Conservatives also promised to modernise the judicial system, including the law enforcement branch. Economically, they campaigned for de-regulation of large parts of the economy, lower taxes and cuts in the public sector. The Conservatives kicked off their campaign with a mass rally, which reportedly attracted over 200,000 supporters to Azban, the Gaduridan capital city. 'National Congress' The Gaduridan National Congress had been the third-largest party in the country, after their defeat in the 3593 elections. The party attempted to regain their position as the largest political party, running a campaing centred around the party tops of the GNC, including party leader Constantinou Valenki and their presidential candidate Vespasian Mentoree. Albeit more centrist than the Conservatives, the Gaduridan National Congress pledged adherence to capitalism and the social market economy throughout the entire campaign. However, the party described itself as progressive, and similarly to the Socialist Party, the GNC ran on a platform supporting the continuation of the incumbent PS-GNC coalition government. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Results The election resulted in only minor changes to the political landscape and party system in the country. The Socialist Party once again emerged as the largest political force, with the Conservatives coming in a close second. The former garnered 43.2 percent of the vote, while the Conservatives got 40.7, both improvements from the last elections in 3596. The Gaduridan National Congress failed to regain its position as the largest party, but instead dropped 2.9 percentage points, from 18.9 three years earlier, to a disappointing 16 percent. Aftermath Following the 3599 elections, incumbent president Romano V. Rosso won re-election in the presidential election, and the coalition headed by his Socialist Party retained its majority. The coalition lost 4 of its previous 210 seats, ending up with 206. However, with a majority of 31 seats, the coalition remained intact, and kept a comfortable majority. Category:Elections in Gaduridos